User blog:Anonymous Astronaut/Space Ship One
Here is the Solution to all your Fuel Problems ! Space Ship 1 S.S-1 Space Ship One,or S.S.1 for short is a three module structure developed for Exploration of the Space Agency World.Comprising one of the three heaviest modules in the game-ATV,Station Refuel Silo and the space telescope,The S.S.1 is fit for all application a space station is designated for.It is by far one of the most reliable Space structures a player can make to call himself a real station builder. This ship is a structure recommended to beginner players to build and get the taste of the game,and it is also very useful as a station builder,to align and dock modules to form a station. STRUCTURE The SS1 consists of 3 modules -an ATV,A Station Refuel Silo and a Space Telescope.All the three are docked together in a straight line in the format-Silo-ATV-Telescope. The Center Of gravity lies within the propulsion Unit of the structure-the ATV which makes it able to go sideways using thruster propellant without causing an overall spin to the ship.The ship is also symmetrical. TECHNICAL DETAILS Power Generation = 30 Power Consumption = 16 Surplus = 14 Primary Fuel Storage (ATV) = 3 Units Secondary Fuel Storage (Silo) = 17 Units Backup Fuel Storage (Telescope) = 1 Unit Cargo Slots = 11 Docking ports (free) = 3 Main Engines = 1 Thrusters = 2 (One only does spin control) ADVANTAGES -The Station has 3 free docking ports,8 slots for Cargo Storage,huge fuel supply,self sustained in power. -Has Photographic capability 2 An SS-1 in Lunar Orbit -Capable of Any type of mission due to the above reasons (Survey,Resupply,transportation,station assembly) Ideal for the rescue of the Space Shuttle in Sandbox. -The ATV's main engine has no latency which means that the main engine is fired almost as quickly as the button is toggled unlike other module which takes some milliseconds to respond. -This makes it able to achieve a geosynchronous orbit around a celestial body in which the ship always point to the same spot on the planet by making precise movements. Can visit all the planets in the system,take photographs,and come back to HOM all this while affording a ton of mistakes -Can be used in place of a station builder TUG as it has self reliability in power and better fuel management. -2 NaviComps. You can afford to turn one off,and just be fine.You have a backup NaviComp. in case one gets turned off due to a collision. -The Space Telescope's Spin control thrusters has the largest displacement capacity in the game which makes it able to spin a relatively huge space craft with relative ease when SS1 is docked to the station. -The ideal number of Silos in a structure is one silo for 3 modules.Less than that causes lower fuel storage and more than that cause the ship to lose fuel carrying fuel more than it gains.The SS-1 follows this ideal proportion.It is the easiest to make space structure with exploring capabilities. DISADVANTAGES -The SS1 is a heavy structure due to which 3 launches is necessary for its completion. -Due to the Telescope and Silo not able to conduct air through them,Oxygen propulsion is not possible. -Cannot come to a quick stop while travelling as it needs to be rotated for the main engine to face the opposite direction. Conclusion It is a perfect fit for most applications,and for all players.If you have a 25 module space station,Its good to have an SS1 lying around.It can recharge your batteries,keep your oxygen tanks from fast depletion,as depletion rate in an ATV is lower than in Station modules,refuel engines in your space station and act as a station builder tug except with power supply and more fuel. Or else,if you feel crazy enough,just add the maximum velocity and de-accelerate and come to a stop,accelerate again,and come to a stop,and do that a couple times over. It is a space station on itself,and with the ability to take photos and the capacity to store large amounts of fuel,it is compulsory that any should have one of these in the sandboxes. Category:Blog posts